A number of forms of lids and closures are known for covering the open end of a container and for selectively controlling the discharge of material from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,323 to Freek et al shows a lid for a beverage cup. The lid includes a tear-back portion having a lifting tab formed on a peripheral skirt. Projecting inwardly from the skirt on opposite sides of the lifting tab are two elongated beads. Within the tear-back portion are provided two relatively shorter beads. The elongated beads retain the lid on the rim of the cup. The shorter beads assist in re-securing the tear-back portion on the cup rim, once initially opened.
U.S. 2004/0206757 to Hall et al shows a universal lid to be attached to a plurality of different size food packages. The lid includes a peripheral channel for retaining an open rim of a box. A plurality of vertical protrusions or ribs is formed in a channel to engage the wall of the box and to secure the lid on the rim. A plurality of spaced panels or walls is formed on the bottom surface for conforming the lid to the length of the box. Ribs are also provided within the channels formed by the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,144 to Strange et al shows a lid for a beverage cup having a peripheral skirt formed for securing the lid to the rim of the cup. A plurality of relatively smaller “protuberances” is provided around the skirt. Within the plurality of the smaller protuberances are provided three oblong protuberances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,996 to Dogliotti shows a container for granular materials having a separable, hollow plug that forms the cover for the container. The plug includes a pivotable flap for providing access to the interior of the container, through the plug. Outer peripheral surfaces on the plug include a plurality of parallel ribs. A corresponding number of ribs are also provided on the inside surface of the container. Upon insertion of the plug into the open end of the container, the two sets of ribs interfere with one another to retain the plug within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,255 to Vogel et al shows a container closure or lid having a peripheral skirt portion for securing the lid to the rim of a container. In one embodiment, interfering projections are provided on the inside surface of the skirt and the outside surface of the container rim. The projections overlap one another when the lid is positioned on the rim to secure the lid to the container.